Hunger Games In 100 Words: A Drabbled History
by Norberta772
Summary: Each Hunger Games gets 100 words. 100 words to tell a story. 100 words to explain. A History of the Hunger Games.
1. through

**Games: 1**

**Key Word: Through **

**District: 1**

**Name: Prince Linn **

"Prince Linn." I remember the Capitol lady calling out my name.

I had no idea what I was in for. Sure, I'm from 1. Yeah, we are 'privileged,' but I still have no idea how to use any of these weapons!

I watch the blank, black sky, fingering my seven inch knife. I hear a rustling behind me. I tense. Is it another tribute? I try to remain calm. Maybe they don't know I know they're there.

Thud! Pain explodes in my body. I look down and see the spear head sticking out of my chest. It went through me.


	2. honey

**Games: 2**

**Key Word: Honey**

**District: 1**

**Name: Love Ness**

My blood seeps into the ground. I know I should stop the flow. I should. I should. I should.

I can't.

My mind is leaving me, I can feel it. I'm starting to see things. Smiles and flashes and colors. I knife in the back. I deserve it. But I don't. No one does. No. No. NO!

Something warm and sticky is on my hands. Honey. There is honey on my hands.

Why?

No. No. NO! It's blood. My blood. From me.

I'm going to die. Die. DIE!

No. No. NO!

I am. I am. I am.

Goodbye.

Goodbye.

Goodbye.


	3. revenge

_Hey guys. thank you so so so much for reading... do you know that awesome feeling you get when you get 100 words without trying? that just happened... not with this chapter, but with another one. i still need to edit for typos, but i'll try to have it out tomorrow... i also wanted to say i will never hold my stories randsome for R&Rs. i really encourage you to review (they make me happy for some reason), but you don't have to. i'm posting because i love writing, not because i want to be noticed. thank you so much to anyone who has read and/or reviewed any of my stories... are these author's notes okay? any questions or suggestions are welcome._

******Games: 3**

**Key Word: Revenge**

**District: 8**

**Name: Frena Kniff**

Toren is dying. How did this happen? I look into his eyes one last time. The last spark of life fades. A sob surges through my chest. A cannon.

I want revenge! I grip my only knife and run into the woods.

Agony.

The only way I'll ever feel better is by killing that stupid District 2 boy. I hear him.

I raise my knife and charge, screaming the whole time. I stab and stab, waiting for the red blotches to rage to fade from my vision.

Now he's gone. My rage is replaced by emptiness. Agony is still here.


	4. time

_thanks to anyone who has read/ is reading this. i'm busy with finals and am trying to update a lot, but as always, regularity is foreign to me. feel free to give criticism or ideas... 4 down, 72 to go. oh yeah, i decided to add the 76 Games since it is mentioned in the book... you know, the one with Snow's granddaughter..._

**Games: 4**

**Key Word: Time**

**District: 11**

**Name: Fawn Satyr**

I wish I had more time. Just a little bit. But I don't. My sword is swinging. It clashes with the brutish girl's from 2. I can only hold her off for so long. I make a small cut down her arm. She doesn't even notice.

I take the chance to run. I don't get far before I'm flat on my back, screaming and struggling. Her knees pin me down.

She smiles. Her knife flashes in a silver blur. My face burns. Another blur, another scream, and another. Over and over and over. Too much time. This needs to end.


	5. silhouette

_hey guys... happy holidays! i hope you enjoy this one, which isn't very happy but... it is the Hunger Games! any happy thoughts? i'd love some good happier ones. thanks to everyone who's reading these. it means a lot to me!_

**Games: 5**

**Key Word: Silhouette**

**District: 9**

**Name: Flow Drane**

I sit in my small cave. Everything is soaked. There is a rain harder than I have ever seen falling in heavy drops outside. A lot of rain is blowing in, so it's no use trying to get dry. My stomach is grumbling, but at least I have water.

In a sudden burst of lightning, a silhouette is visible. Just as the thunder claps, the spear enters my stomach. Then it's wrenched out. Another flash of light and the killer is gone. The pain is too much. It crosses my mind I thought 'killer.' I am right. My cannon sounds.


	6. hallucination

_Sorry i haven't undated... Hope you enjoy._

**Games: 6**

**Key Word: Hallucination**

**District: 10**

**Name: Areelia Zealan**

Every time I blink, he's there. Once smiling, once with an arrow through his skull. Again and again and again. Stiff and cold on the ground. Brown eyes unblinking. Blood rusting. Again and again and again. When will it stop?! I duck behind a large oak. I saw movement.

"Hey, it's me." Yon says.

"Really?" I ask, stepping out from behind my tree.

"Yes, of course. I came back for you." He looks better than he did last time I saw him. He seems less miserable, lighter.

"You came back? For me?"

"Yes."

"I saw you die."

"Yes, you did."


	7. empahty

_Thanks you guys for sticking with me! these are really fun to write! i know most people have done a holiday present like: __here's a new chappie for ur holiday present! yay!__ I don't want to do that. writing is an exchange between the author and the reader. why would anyone write if they don't enjoy it? this is what i love to do. i don't want writing to become something to do for others... when i have an idea of something to write, it's because i would read it and see a lack of it in the world, or, i want to put my own ideas into an already established concept, like with the drabbles. thanks you for joining me in my writing. this is something i share with you. i'm not writing to a billion people, i'm writing to one. each reader takes something different out of writing and reading, and if this chaged you in the slightest way, than i concider it worth it. if not, well, i still love writing, even if it's just for myself._

**Games: 7**

**Key Word: Empathy**

**District: 3**

**Name: Penny Elin**

I hold my breath. I see my little Nell and beautiful Serrina standing brave. This fear of seeing my children taken and murdered is worse than torture. The escort rambles on a bit. I can only watch my children lined up for slaughter. I'm shaking with nerves as the Capitol man takes his time unfolding the slip of paper that will decide the fate of my daughters. I hold my breath.

"Melyn Sybor!" A sigh escapes me at the precise time a wail erupts for the couple standing next to me. My relief quickly turns to guilt… and then empathy.


End file.
